


Fireworks

by Qriztine



Category: bts army, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hobi - Freeform, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jikook Week, Male Friendship, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, One Shot, Other, hoseok - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qriztine/pseuds/Qriztine
Summary: The night sky was painted with different colors and lights of the fireworks. Jungkook looked up to see the beautiful scenery in front of him. He was so captured by the fireworks that he barely heard Jimin.“I am here to fulfill our promise. Watching the fireworks together.”Jimin smiled as he was recording the fireworks. Out of nowhere he screamed.“I LOVE YOU GUYS!”Jungkook also followed him and they started giggling. The night ended beautifully that Jungkook had forgotten to get the answers to his questions.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by 2 BTS videos. First is the video of Jimin and Jungkook watching the fireworks after their stadium concert. Second is the GCF in Osaka featuring Maknae line and lastly is the GCF in Tokyo.
> 
> Please drop a kudos or comment if you liked it. Thank you!

Jimin and Jungkook are childhood bestfriends. They always watch fireworks together whenever there are festivals in Busan. It’s their promise to each other and has not been broken until they reached college. Jimin stayed in Busan. Jungkook moved to Seoul. Jimin pursued his passion for dancing while Jungkook enrolled for film and digital animation. For the first year, they are still having this regular communication, video chatting, texting and all. They update each other about their daily lives. Until their second year hit. 

Things got a bit busy. Jimin had lots of practices while Jungkook did a lot of shooting and university works. They both excel in what they do and are proud for what they are achieving. They still keep in touch but not the same as before. Jimin got close with his senior Hoseok as they had to prepare for recitals. Jungkook noticed this. He was jealous and he admits it. He misses Jimin. During that one time when he went home to Busan, Jimin was not around. He went to Gwangju with Hoseok for a street performance. The day Jimin went back home was the day Jungkook had to go back to Seoul. They were growing apart. They both know it. But Jungkook is in denial. He doesn’t want to admit it. He tries to talk to Jimin like he usually does but everything is bland.

Another year has passed and this time Jungkook met Taehyung. An art student in his university. They both clicked and he started to enjoy his company. Every little thing that Taehyung does reminded him of Jimin. They are different but also the same. Jungkook left Jimin messages, but he left him on read. He would call him but he doesn’t answer. He’d always end up spending his time with Taehyung. He wondered what was wrong. But was too scared to ask Jimin. Guess he never will. He kept on leaving messages to Jimin. He’d still tell him about his life in Seoul, though it may not be as often as it was before, he still makes sure that he lets him know. Every single detail. Especially about Tae. For 2 weeks, Jungkook was assigned to make a short film in Japan. Funny how Taehyung was also there to be part of the project. He got so excited that he left Jimin a message about it even though he knows he wont be getting a response.

One day, Jungkook woke up to a text from Jimin saying he is coming over to Japan and wants to spend a day with him and Taehyung and another day with just them alone. This was surprising. He wanted to ask why he has not responded to all of those messages he sent but chose not to. “Jungkook this is Hoseok. Hyung, this is Jungkook.”

They decided to meet up in a cafe before going out with Taehyung who was now sitting beside him smiling widely.

“Nice to finally meet you.”

Jungkook would be lying if he said he isn’t disappointed but it would be rude to ignore the elder. He held out his hand for them to shake and he was able to get it with a smile too.

“This is Taehyung by the way. Tae, this is Jimin and Hoseok.”

They only exchanged nods.

“Will you be okay Jiminie?”

Hoseok asked Jimin with a worried face. His hand was on the younger’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry hyung. I got this.”

“But—“

Jimin then clapped his hand and gave out his biggest smile that turned his eyes into crescents.

“Hyung, you still have to meet the stage director for the performance! We only have a week here.”

Jungkook has almost forgotten how pretty Jimin looks when he is happy. How he badly wants to hug him while he giggles. Those memories he kept deep within his mind.

“Shall we go now?”

Taehyung noticed how quiet Jungkook was and how he deeply stares into Jimin. It’s too obvious how he badly misses the other. 

“Where are we off to?”

Jimin asked as he was now holding Hoseok’s hand on the table. Jungkook looked down on his lap and Taehyung elbowed him slightly nudging him to answer the question.

“Huh?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Jungkook for not being attentive.

“Well I think, it’s better if the three of us just walk around and see where our feet take us? Right Kook?”

Taehyung smiled trying to ease the tension between him and Hoseok. They all agreed to discover the city by themselves. Hoseok was off for some meeting for their performance. Taehyung and Jimin clicked. Jungkook was silent. He was only there making sure to film their tour as Jimin requested. Jimin was talkative but he talked less. He missed those smiles. Those giggles. Everything about Jimin. It’s been years and this is the first time for him to see him again. The day passed by so fast and they were off to go back to their hotels. Taehyung excused himself to go buy something and left the two of them.

“Thanks for today Kookie! I’ll see you the day after tomorrow?”

“Jimin-ah.”

Jungkook’s voice is so low that he is sure it was only him who heard himself. He looked up to a smiling Jimin. 

“What happened to us?”

Jimin heard nothing.

“Make sure you bring your camera okay?”

“Jimin please I—“

“Hyung! How was the meeting?”

Jimin was looking past behind him. After a moment, Hoseok was there standing beside Jimin.

“It went well. Hello there Jungkook! Did you guys have fun?”

Hoseok’s hand wrapped around Jimin’s shoulders as his wrapped around the elder’s waist. Jungkook is jealous. He must not be.

“Yes we did. They wanted to go shopping but they left their cards.”

Hoseok nodded and smiled at Jimin.

“You sure you okay? You look tired.”

Jimin smiled.

“See you Kookie!”

And they left.

 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

“You excited for later?”

Taehyung asked Jungkook as they were packing up to go home.

“What should i be excited about?”

“Your time with him.”

Jungkook scoffed. He is excited but at the same time nervous. He doesn’t know how it will all end with them being together alone in Disneyland. It was Jimin’s idea and he just said yes to it.

“Maybe. Doesn’t matter. I’ll go ahead Tae! See you!”

Jungkook picked up his things and went straight to meet with Jimin. The whole afternoon was spent shopping and eating. Jungkook didn’t ask anything. He wanted to enjoy the moment with him. He filmed him a lot. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like every single moment with him. He’s thankful it was not as awkward as he imagined it would be. 

“Kook, do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?”

Jungkook put his camera down and looked at him. It’s the first time Jimin talked about something from the past. Something he was scared of asking.

“We made bunch of promises back those days.”

Jimin just smiled and did not discussed it any further. They went on with their trip to Disneyland. They went from one ride to the other enjoying the whole night. 

“I think it’s about time.”

Jimin dragged Jungkook to the other side of the road. He took out his phone and started video recording.

“Kook put your camera down. Let me do the filming.”

Confused Jungkook did as he was told to. He only looked at Jimin who was busy recording his surroundings. 

“It’s starting!”

The night sky was painted with different colors and lights of the fireworks. Jungkook looked up to see the beautiful scenery in front of him. He was so captured by the fireworks that he barely heard Jimin.

“I am here to fulfill our promise. Watching the fireworks together.”

Jimin smiled as he was recording the fireworks. Out of nowhere he screamed.

“I LOVE YOU GUYS!”

Jungkook also followed him and they started giggling. The night ended beautifully that Jungkook had forgotten to get the answers to his questions.

“Jeon Jungkook, make sure you graduate okay? Make sure you edit the videos beautifully and give them to me when you come home to Busan.”

Jimin smiled at him. The sweetest smile he has ever seen. Jungkook only nodded to him. He was taken aback when Jimin hugged him.

“I will wait for you Kookie. I’ll miss you.”

Jimin let go and went inside to his hotel. Jungkook still cannot understand but he was happy that his friend Jimin is back. That’s what matters the most.

 

After that night, Jimin would casually respond to Jungkook’s text. It’s more than enough for the younger. He fulfilled his promise to graduate being top of his class and went back to Busan as promised. He knows Jimin is waiting for him. He knows Jimin is up to something since he has not been responding to his calls and texts for 3 weeks now. He tried asking his friends back in Busan and they said he’s okay so surely he is planning something big.

“Mom, ill go visit Jimin later. I’ll surprise him.“

“Kook, you better rest today. You just got home.”

Jungkook shook his head.

“No Mom. I’m fine. I have Jimin’s gift here with me. He asked me to do this!”

She looked at him with soft eyes. She knows he misses him but he is not supposed to.

“Jungkook, cant that wait?”

“You know what mom, you’re right. It can’t wait any longer. I’m going now.”

Before she could even stop him, he has flew off out of the house. She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

“He’s on his way now. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook pressed doorbell. The other hand holding the laptop and cds as he was fixing himself. He patiently waited for someone to open the door. Few minutes had passed and still no answer. He tried calling Jimin’s phone but there was no response. He was about to go home when he saw Jimin’s dad looking at him inside his car. He looked pale and and thin. He walked up to him and greeted him politely.

“Get in the car Jungkook, ill take you to Jimin.”

The kid did not ask any question and sat silently inside the passenger seat. After a while, they are parked outside of the hospital. Jimin’s dad smiled at him sadly and didn’t say a word. He walked ahead when he knew Jungkook was about to ask something.

Different apparatuses are attached to him. His face looked so thin. His skin’s so pale. Jimin’s frail body was lying on that hospital bed right in front of him. 

“Jimin?”

“He was diagnosed with a heart failure a year after you went to Seoul. He was so mad at himself.”

Jungkook did not understanding anything.

“He didn’t want to take any medications at all. He didnt want to talk to everyone so we were hoping he was talking to you. But apparently he didn’t.”

He was suffering that much yet he didn’t know anything about it. Jungkook’s eyes started to tear up.

“It was Hoseok who made him see the brighter side of life. He gave him hope and it took a long time. We were so happy when he went to Japan to pursue his dream of entering an international dance competition.”

It was a competition? Jimin didn’t say anything.

“We were so happy that he finally agreed to have a heart surgery after he came back from Japan. He said he wanted to see you come home to Busan with the videos you made.”

Was he one of the reasons why Jimin said yes to the surgery? Jungkook took a seat beside Jimin’s bed. 

“Three weeks ago the surgery happened. We wanted to tell you but he don’t want to. He wanted to be the one to tell you that he survived. But during the surgery, he had a cardiac arrest.”

Jungkook cannot say a word. Tears kept on flowing from his eyes. He knows Jimin wanted to fight this battle.

“It’s been two weeks and he is still in coma.”

Jungkook opened his laptop with his hands shaking and blurry vision.

“Chim, im here now. I graduated as promised.”

He put the cd on his laptop as he cried.

“Here’s the video during your trip to Japan.”

There were two videos. He played the first one with Taehyung in it. He was talking to Jimin as if he was watching the video with him. He didn’t notice Jimin’s mom arrived and stood beside her husband.

“You two really clicked! And how can i forget the way you two made fun of me?”

Jungkook wiped his tears off his cheeks. He then played the second video.

“This was the disneyland one! You had so much fun!”

Jungkook tried to smile amidst the pain he feels in his chest. He watched those smiles on the screen of his laptop. Jimin’s mom was already sobbing. His dad trying to be strong for his wife. The video has finished playing but Jungkook was still looking at the screen. As he held his hand.

“You said you will wait for me.”

Jimin’s finger moved.

“Jimin? Jimin can you hear me?”

Again his finger moved. 

“Please let’s call a doctor! His finger just moved!”

He wanted to move but it was the exact moment Jimin opened his eyes. 

“Jiminie!”

His mom screamed! Kook tried to move away. Jimin looked at all of them inside the room. His dad ran outside to call a doctor. 

“Jiminie it’s your mom. My baby is awake.”

Kook sobbed even harder. So happy for him.

“Jimin thank you for waiting for me. I’m here now.”

Jimin smiled weakly and closed his eyes. 

A long sound of the beep was heard. 

Flat line. 

The doctors and nurses cam rushing in to revive Jimin. 

“Jimin please! Jimin!”

Jungkook was now holding Jimin’s mom. She was too weak but was strong enough to cry out for her son.

“Time of death 5:43pm.”

The doctor announced.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

It’s been a week since Jimin’s funeral was held. Jungkook was stuck inside his room holding onto Jimin’s phone. He was told Jimin wanted to leave his phone to him if anything happened. He didn’t dare to open it until today. He scrolled through the contents and saw how Jimin would respond to his texts by writing notes and saving them. He went to the gallery and saw the pictures. It seems like his phone is the diary he made for Jungkook. But there was only one video in there. That video they took in Disneyland during the fireworks. In the end of the video, Jimin inserted a short message for him.

“Wherever you are, if you see or watch fireworks, always remember that ill be there beside you all the time. That’s a promise i’ll keep forever.”

 

«« END »»


End file.
